The invention relates to a method for cleaning medical instruments having a channel-like cavity as well as to a device for carrying out this method, comprising a container for a cleaning liquid, into which the instruments dip.
Medical instruments must be thoroughly cleaned after their use, in particular body fluids left in the instruments must be removed completely from the instruments before these are sterilized.
It has proven to be difficult to carry out such a thorough preliminary cleaning of instruments which have narrow, in particular channel-like cavities, above all when other parts are arranged in addition in the cavities, for example draw rods, cables etc., so that it is impossible to penetrate into the interior of the cavities with cleaning brushes. Thus, difficulties have resulted during the cleaning of so-called tubular shaft instruments, i.e. instruments having very narrow, long, sleeve-like channels, such as, for example, those used in the form of biopsy forceps.